I want to say your name
by Aura14
Summary: Kanda and Allen were on a normal mission when they encounter abnormal Akuma, but what happens after they meet this Akuma is when things go bad to worse. KandaxAllen
1. The Blue Rose

_I want to say your name_, hear your voice and see through the darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own - Man. I wish though.

Chapter one: The Blue Rose

It was a normal morning at the Black Order HQ. As usual Allen Walker was up doing his morning exercises before breakfast. By the time he was done, it was time to head to the cafeteria to eat. "Allen!" he heard someone call to him from behind him as he walked down the hallway.

"Morning Lavi," he greeted the hyperactive redhead.

"Heading to get breakfast?"

Allen nodded. "Yeah, you want to come?"

Lavi grinned and nodded. "Yeah, after breakfast Komui wants to see you."

"Kay," they both hurried to the cafeteria so they can get a quick bite to eat so they don't keep Komui waiting for long.

Allen knocked on the door and heard a come in from the other side. He opened it and walked in shutting it behind him. "Ah good morning Allen," Komui said with a smile. He was about to say good morning back until he saw someone he didn't really like sitting on the couch. Yu Kanda, a fellow exorcist with an attitude. When he first came to the Black Order HQ he tried to get along with him, but after the glares, insults, and constantly being called beansprout, he just gave up. Kanda looked at him and gave him his usual cold stare. Noticing the tension between the two of them he continued what he was going to say. "I have a mission for the both of you." They both looked at him.

"Together or separate?" they asked him in unison.

"Together." They both gave him cold glares of death. "Well the sooner you get it done the sooner you come back to HQ and get as far away from each other as you like.

"Where are we going?" Allen asked.

"Europe. A town named Roses to be exact." He smiled at them.

"When do we head out?" Kanda asked. Allen heard venom in his voice when he said we.

"As soon as you like." Kanda stood up and walked out of the room. Allen was about to walk out when Komui called to him. "And Allen please try not to fight much while on the mission with Kanda." Allen gave him a like that would happen look and left the room. Allen went back to his room and started to pack since knowing Kanda he would want to leave as soon as possible to get this mission done and over with. There was a knock on his door and he said come in. The door opened and revealed Lenalee. "Uh…um hi Lenalee." Allen stuttered. she noticed the suitcase that was on his bed with clothes in it.

"Going on a mission?" he nodded and blushed. He has had a small crush on her for a while now, but the way that Komui is he hasn't dared to say anything yet. "Going alone?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No I'm going with kanda."

"Ah lucky you get to go with Yu." They both jumped at the sudden voice that appeared behind Lenalee.

"Lavi you surprised me." Lenalee gasped. The bookman grinned.

"Sorry 'bout that." Allen went back to packing. "In a rush?" Lavi asked him. Allen shook his head.

"No. Knowing Kanda he wants to leave soon so we can get this mission done and over with."

"You got that right." They heard Kanda say next to them. Lenalee jumped in surprise again. "All packed Beansprout?"

"The name is Allen." He said annoyed. Allen shot his suitcase and walked towards the door. Lenalee and Lavi moved away and he walked out, shutting the door behind him. Kanda walked away and Allen followed unwillingly. "See you guys later." He said over his shoulder.

A day later they were on a train in Europe. They have met their finder named Len on the way and told them the details of the innocence. "There have been rumors of a monster shaped as a rose. During the daylight it sleeping a cavern that no one dares to enter anymore and during the night it awakes and attacks anyone near it. When the sun comes up it disappears like it can teleport."

"Is that it?" Kanda asked. The finder nodded. Timcampy flew and landed and Allen's shoulder. He padded its head.

"How long do you think this will take?" he asked. The finder shrugged.

"A day or two." The finder can feel the tension between the two exorcists and discreetly left the compartment. An hour later the train stopped at Roses and they got off. Len turned to the exorcists. I'll go find an inn. See the cliff over there." He pointed in front of them and in the distance saw a cliff. "That is where the rose monster is supposed to be." With that he left them. Allen looked around and found out why it was called Roses town. There were roses everywhere. Giant fields of them fully bloomed with an assortment of colors.

"I'm going to get information." He heard Kanda say and he was left alone. He walked away from the station and into town. Like the outskirts inside of the town was full of roses. He explored the town to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. By nightfall he didn't see anything. Len came up to him.

"I finally found you Walker-san. Kanda-san is waiting for you at the inn." The finder then showed the way to the inn. They both have separate rooms much to Allen's relief and they met up in Kanda's room. Allen sat in a chair while Kanda sat on the bed, both of which where on the other side of the room. The finder sat on the floor leaning against the door.

"I went around town and learned nothing that we already know." Kanda said annoyed.

"I went around town as well and found that there aren't any Akuma stationed here." Allen commented. He was sure that there would be at least one in this town, with a possibility of an innocence is guaranteed to be here.

"Give the earl time he'll send one, especially since we're here." Kanda said crossing his arms.

"So are we going up to the cave tonight?" Len asked. Kanda nodded.

"We are. I want you to stay down here, so you stay out of the way." Allen glared at kanda and turned to the finder.

"I want you to let Komui know that we arrived are about to investigate the rumors." The finder nodded and Kanda stood up.

"Let's head out." He said. Len stood up and walked away from the door so that they both can walk out of the room. The walked out of the inn and was greeted by a full moon. It was cloudless tonight and the stars were bright. Timcampy flew out of one of the inn's windows and landed on Allen's shoulder. Allen smiled at it and followed Kanda out of the town and to the cave. Timcampy provided the light they needed to continue their journey through the cave. A few minutes later they arrived in an area that had a high ceiling with a hole in it to let the moonlight in and was wide as well. Right in the middle of the room was a single blue rose.

"A blue rose. Now that is a rare flower." Allen said walking up to it. He knelt down and gently touches one of its opened petals.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you beansprout." Kanda cautioned.

"Why it's not like it will grow and try to eat me." Then the blue rose started to glow. In surprise Allen stood up and jumped back. The rose grew bigger and bigger until it was half of the size of the room. It grew teeth next and snapped at them. "On second thought it might." Kanda turned toward the way they came in.

"Let's lead it outside so we have more room to fight." Allen nodded in agreement and followed Kanda out of the room. As they ran they heard the rose move and come after them. When they reached outside they stopped and faced the cave. The blue rose monster came out of it a minute later and landed in front of them. It roared and charged at them. Kanda unsheathed Mugen and Allen activated his innocence. "CROSS GRAVE!" he shouted. He slams his hand onto the ground and multiple crosses of light appeared around the rose and exploded. The dust clears and the rose was cut here and there but other than that it looked fine.

'No way,' Allen thought. He jumps to dodge one of the roots that swapped towards him. Kanda lifts up his sword and runs his right hand across it.

"Mugen, Return of Apocalypse, Underworld insects [First Illusion]." Demon like bugs appeared from his blade and flew to the rose hitting it. The rose screeched and snapped at him. "Beansprout now." He called to Allen.

'K one more time,' he thought and shouted "CROSS GRAVE!" the crosses of light appeared again and hit the rose. It's screeched louder than the last and fell to the ground. A few seconds later it withered away. Allen deactivated his innocence and walked to the withered blue rose. He picked up its body and opened its petals revealing the innocence. He took the innocence out of it and put the flower on the ground. He turned towards Kanda and showed him.

"Good now let's go back to the inn." Allen nodded in agreement and followed him back to the inn.

"Welcome back Walker-san and Kanda-san." They were greeted by the finder when they reached their doors.

"Get some sleep. We are leaving tomorrow morning." Kanda said and went into his room. Allen turned to the finder.

"I told Komui that you arrive and that you went to investigate." Len said.

"Thanks. Can you do one more than for me?" Allen asked. Len nodded. "Can you tell Komui that we got the innocence and are going to head back to HQ in the morning?" The finder nodded again. "Thanks." Allen walked into the room and as soon as he hit the bed, fell asleep.

The next morning Allen was awaken by the smell of food and a few knocks on his door. He sat up on his bed and said "Come in." the door opened and Len walked in with a tray of food. "Morning Walker-san, I brought you some breakfast. The finder shut the door and walked up to Allen. "Here you go." He handed the tray to him.

"Thanks." He said, accepting the tray, and started eating.

"Kanda-san said that when you get done with breakfast that we are to leave." Allen only nodded. When Allen finished his breakfast he put on his exorcist coat on, that he took off before going to bed, and grabbed his suitcase, and left the room. Kanda was standing in front of his door waiting for him.

"Let's go," was all he said and walked away. They checked out of the inn and walked to the train station. They sat down on a bench waiting for the train to arrive when they heard an explosion not to far away from them. They rush to the spot and was greeted by something that didn't really surprise them. An Akuma.

"Ah there you are." It said. Both Kanda and Allen activated their innocence. It was a level two Akuma, which meant that this was not going to be easy. They both charged at it. It dodge. "CROSS GRAVE!" Allen shouted. The crosses of light hit it but there wasn't a scratch.

"Underworld Insects." Again not a scratch. The Akuma imitated that it was yawning.

"This is boring." It said. "My turn." It swiped it's hand in front of itself and something like power appeared. It flexed it's hand and at a very fast speed the powder went and hit Allen. He coughed.

"What is this stuff?" the Akuma laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough." It paused for a second. "Sorry got to run. The earl is calling. See you later." And with that it disappeared. Kanda sheathed Mugen.

"That was a waste of time." He said and walked away. Allen stopped coughing and brushed the power off himself after he inactivated his innocence. Timcampy flew over to him and landed on his head this time. It looked down at him and Allen said he was fine. Making sure that the powder was off him he walked to the train station. The train arrived and he boarded it. He can't wait to get back to HQ and leave this mission behind them.


	2. The Voiceless

_I want to say your name_, hear your voice and see through the darkness

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own -Man.

Chapter two: The Voiceless

Allen was awoken by rapid knocks on his door, which means only one thing. It was Lavi. He got off his bed, walked to the door, opened it, and for sure it was Lavi. "Morning Allen!" he said grinning.

"Morning," he said yawning.

"Komui wants you to give him the innocence when you get a minute." Allen only nodded his head. The main reason why he didn't drop it off already is because they didn't get back to HQ until this morning and everyone was asleep. He went back into his room and grabbed his jacket. He reached into one of the pockets and pulled out the innocence. He walked back to the door and Lavi moved out of the way so he can get out of his room. Allen shuts his door and turned to Lavi.

"Meet you at the cafeteria?" Lavi nodded and walks off. Allen turns the opposite direction and walks to Komui's office. When he reached the office he knocks on the door.

"Come in." he heard Komui say and he opened the door.

"Ah, good morning Allen-kun," said Lenalee. She was standing in front of Komui's desk with Komui's favorite mug with a bunny on it. Komui looked up from what he was doing and smiled.

"Ah Allen-kun just the person I wanted to see." Allen walked in and shut the door behind him. He walked up to the desk.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked. Komui shook his head.

"No, Lenalee was just about to give me my coffee." He reached out his hands and Lenalee gave him his coffee. He took a sip and let out a sigh of content. "So how did the mission go?" Allen lifted up the innocence so Komui can see it. "Good I see." He reached over his desk and grabbed the innocence from Allen. "I heard that you didn't fight with Kanda during the entire mission."

"It's pretty hard to fight with each other while fighting a monstrous blue rose and an level 2 Akuma that didn't seemed to be hurt with our attacks." Komui looked thoughtful.

"Kanda told me about that Akuma. He also said that you were hit by some sort of powder as well." Allen nodded.

"Yeah but nothing really happened excepted that I made me cough for a minute."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else." Komui took another sip of his coffee and placed the mug on the table. He then leaned back into his chair and folded his arms.

"Well if that is all that happened I guess you can go." Allen nodded and left the room. Lenalee looked at her brother.

"You think that there is something more about that powder don't you brother." Komui looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, but we won't find out unless something happens to Allen." Lenalee expression turned to worry. Komui smiled at his sister assuredly. "Don't really, if something does happen we'll be able to fix him."

At the cafeteria Allen was sitting at a table eating his food when Lavi shows up next to him holding a tray of his own. He sat down next to him. "I heard the mission went well." Allen nodded. "If you call almost being eaten by a giant man eating rose well, then yes the mission went well."

"Well someone seems to be in a grumpy mood." Lavi said taking a bite out of his french toast. Allen smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, it's just that my throat is hurting."

"Oh." Allen picked up his glass of water and took a few gulps of it.

"Water doesn't help either." He said putting the glass down. They heard the cafeteria doors open and close. The footsteps came close to their table and Lavi looked up to see who it was.

"Hiya Yu." The footsteps stopped abruptly and Allen looked up to see Kanda give Lavi a cold glare.

"I told you not to call me that baka usagi." Kanda turned to Allen. "Did you the innocene to Komui yet Beansprout?"

"Yeah I did and my name is Allen." He's more annoyed than usual with the way his throat hurts. Kanda walked away and went up to the counter.

"I see that you two still get alone well." Lavi said smirking. Allen glared at him for a second and went back to eating his breakfast.

Allen went back to his room to lie down. An hour later there was a knock on his door. "Come in." he called. The door opened and Lenalee stepped in. Realizing who it was Allen sat up from his bed. "Hi Lenalee." He said. He shuttered by how hoarse his voice sounded.

"Ah Allen you voice sound so bad. Lavi told me and I thought I would you some medicine and water." Allen accepted the medicine and water. He took the medicine and drunk the water. "A little better?" Allen nodded.

"Yeah thanks." Actually his throat didn't feel that different. It was still burned, but he is not about to tell Lenalee since he didn't want to worry her more. He handed the glass back to her.

"Oh and everyone wants you to join them for some training in the training room." Allen looked at her confused.

"Everyone?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Miranda, Crowley, Lavi, and me." Allen smile.

"Sure. Give me a minute." She nodded again and left the room. Allen got off his bed and walked out the door. He shuts it and sighs. He turns and starts his way to the third floor training room. He walks through the door and was greeted by everyone.

"K so we can make a team. Lenalee can be with me and Crowley, you can be with Allen."

"What about Miranda?" Lenalee asked Lavi.

"Oh I was thinking that she can be on the side lines just incase one of us gets hurt." Miranda nodded in agreement and went to the sidelines. They decided to do hand to hand combat since if they use their innocence they might destroy the HQ. A few hours later everyone was panting with exhaustion. There were a few scratches here and there, but nothing to bad.

"Is everyone okay?" Miranda asked with concern in her voice. Everyone nodded.

"I'm good." Lavi said stretching his arms.

"I'm fine Mirada-san." Crowley said standing up.

"I'm good to Miranda-san." Lenalee stood up and brushed some dust off her clothes. Allen stood up and did the same thing. "You all right Allen?" Lenalee asked him. He nodded.

{Yeah fine.} Everyone looked at him confused. {Wh..!?} then he realized why they looked at him that way. His mouth moved but now voice did. He tried to say random words, but nothing was coming out. A few minutes later he let it sink in. he lost his voice.


	3. The Powder

_I want to say your name_, hear your voice and see through the darkness

Disclaimer: I'm sick of doing these already but I don't want to get in trouble so I do not own -Man….

**Hey guys Aura here. I would like to thank you guys for the reviews that you gave me. I never expected this type of response for this story. So this chapter is about the powder and how Allen is going to get through his days without his voice. In future chapters I will respond to further reviews. I would do it now, but I want to get on with this chapter so enjoy!  
_____________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter three: The Powder

Allen sat in front of Komui's desk with his head down. He didn't even bother to say anything, since he tried multiple earlier and just gave up. 'Maybe that powder wasn't any other powder.' He thought. He smacked himself mentally. 'Of course it was no ordinary powder, it never ordinary when it comes from an Akuma.' "Allen-kun." He heard Komui say. Allen looked up and met Komui's dark eyes. "Are you sure you don't have anymore of that powder?" Allen nodded. Then he got an idea. He motioned that he wanted some paper and a pencil and Komui gave it to him. Komui watched Allen write something down on the paper and a second later Allen showed it to him.

{What about my exorcist jacket? Do you think you can exam it and see if I missed any?}

Komui nodded. "Yeah we could do that." Allen stood up and was about to give the paper and pencil back to him when Komui stopped him. "Take it with you just in case." Allen nodded and left the room. He rushed down the hall and a minute or two later arrived at his room. He opened his door and walked inside. He look was looking for his jacket when he heard footsteps stop at his open door.

"What are ya doing Allen?" Allen looked up at Lavi and glared at him for a second before going back to searching for his jacket. "Oh yeah. Sorry. Forgot that you can't talk." Lavi walked into his room. "Need any help looking for whatever you're looking for?" Allen shook his head. He opened one of his dressers doors and his jacket folded up nicely in it. He smiled in relief and pulled it. "You were looking for you jacket?" Allen nodded and walked out his room. He heard Lavi shut his door and rushed to catch up with him. "Are you taking it to Komui?" Allen nodded again. They reached Komui's office and Allen opened the door.

"That was quick Allen-kun," he heard Komui say as he walked in. Allen walked up to the desk and handed the jacket to him. He looked around the room and noticed that Lenalee was there standing to Komui's right, holding his mug filled with coffee about to hand it to him again. To Komui's right was Reever Wenham, the section leader of the black order's science department. "Good timing Reever. I want you to take this and see if there is any powder on it and let me know." He handed the jacket to him.

"Um okay." Reever took it from him and left the room. Komui looked at Lenalee. She was looking at Allen and Lavi.

"Uh Lenalee can I have my coffee?" she jumped snapping back into reality.

"Um, sorry brother." She handed the mug to him and he happily sipped it. He looked at his sister again.

"Why don't you go with Allen and Lavi to get something to eat? It should be dinner time by now." Lenalee nodded. Lavi and Allen looked at each and shrugged. Getting some dinner didn't sound that bad at the moment. Lenalee walked up to them and together left the office and headed to the cafeteria. They sat next to each other and ate when Kanda came into the cafeteria. He got his usual bowl of soba and was about to walk past their table until Lavi said something to him.

"Why don't you eat with us Yu?" Kanda gave him his usual cold glare.

"Don't call me that baka usagi." He looked at Allen. "I heard you lost your voice beansprout." Allen angrily pulled out paper and the pencil, quickly scribbled something on it, and showed it to Kanda. {MY NAME IS ALLEN!} and in small letters under it. {And yes I lost my voice.} Kanda smirked. "At least it will be quieter around here," with that he walked away. Allen quickly finished up his dinner and walked out of the cafeteria in a huff. He went to his room, he walked in and shut the door. He jumped onto his bed and sighed. He was sick of Kanda getting under his skin like that. 'Why is he so cruel to me when I didn't do anything to him?' he thought in wonder. He stood up and walked to his only window. It was night and the full moon was shinning brightly. He opened the window and lets the cool night air come into his room. He leaned against his windowsill and took a deep breath. Then he saw a yellow dot coming towards him. A minute or so later he realized that it was Timcampy. He held out his right hand and Timcampy landed on it. 'Hey Tim.' Allen thought with a smile. He rubbed the top its head. Twenty minutes or so later he put Timcampy on his head and shut the window. He was about to walk away when he saw movement near the forest. He paused and looked. He felt Timcampy fly off his head, but didn't pay attention. The figure moved into the moonlight and Allen realized that it was Kanda. From the looks of it he was training. Allen watched as Kanda did a few stabs and slices with Mugen. Allen noticed next that Kanda wasn't wearing a shirt and the moonlight make his bare chest shine. 'I wonder why he's training this late after dark.' Allen thought as he watched him take a quick step forward followed by a slash. Allen shook his head. 'Why do I care?' he walked away from the window and sat down on his bed. He yawned and lied down. He lied there for a minute and his mind drifted to Kanda and his training. He pushed the thoughts away and sighed. 'Maybe I should sleep,' he closed his eyes and cleared his mind. In not time flat he drifted off to sleep.

He was woken by gentle knock at his door. Instantly he knew that it wasn't Lavi. He sat up from his bed. The door opened and Lenalee walked in. "Good morning Allen-kun." Allen smiled at her in greeting. "I was wondering if you wanted to get some breakfast with me." Allen stood up and nodded. She smiled and they both left the room. They were sitting at a table ten minutes later eating in silence.

"Good morning Lenalee and Allen," said a very happy voice behind them. They both turned around and were greeted by Lavi's broad grin.

"Good morning Lavi," Lenalee greeted. Allen just nodded a hello. Lavi turned his attention to Allen.

"Komui want to see you in his office when you get done with you breakfast k?" Allen nodded and went back to eating. A minute later he returned his dishes to the counter and left the cafeteria. A few minutes later he reached Komui's door. He was about to knock when he heard voices on the other side.

"And that's it?" he heard Komui say.

"That's it?" he heard the cold familiar voice of Kanda.

"I see."

Allen reached up and knocked on the door. "Come in." he opened it and was greeted by Kanda's annoyed look and Komui serious face. When Komui noticed who it was he suddenly smiled. "Allen just the person I wanted to see." Kanda walked away from Komui, past Allen, and out the door before more was said. Allen walked up to Komui's desk and waited for him to speak. Komui rested his chin onto his hands. "We examined your jacket and were lucky enough to find a little powder in the inside of the coat." Allen sighed with relief. "But there is some bad news to." Allen expression turned into dismay. 'Of coarse there is always bad news.' He thought. "We were analyzing the powder and discovered that it has properties that we haven't before. We know for sure that it caused you to lose you voice, but who knows what else it will cause. I want you to be careful from now on with what you do. You can still go missions if you want though. If you decide to go on missions I will assign another exorcist to go with you just in case as of the powder, we will continue to analyze it to see if we find out more about it. Understand?" Allen nodded his head to show he understood. "K you can go now." Allen turned around and walked out of the office. Just when he thought that today started out great with going to breakfast with Lenalee, Komui had to tell him that. He sighed. It's not that he wasn't grateful; it's just that he wants to speak again. That's not the only thing that stuck in his mind. He walks into his room and shuts the door. He walks over to the window and looks out of it. The other thing that is bothering him is that why can't he get Kanda training form out of his mind.


	4. The Unseeing

_I want to say your name_, hear your voice and see through the darkness

Disclaimer: ……..I don't -Man……..

**I noticed how short my chapters appear on ff and can't believe it. When I type them they are like four to five pages long on word. That is quit aggravating. Anyways this chapter heats things up, I meant the plot not the couple……….or do I?  
______________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter four: The Unseeing

A week has past since Komui told all the information he knew to Allen. During the past week nothing came up, but Komui said that he will keep examining it. Allen decided the wants to go on a mission so he can get away from HQ and get some fresh air. Right now he is on the train in Italy going to a town named Chiaridiluna, which means light of the moon in Italian. Is it just him or does he seems to go to towns that have interesting names? This town in particular brings back strange and complicated memories. Every time he thought about the town's name or look at Kanda, he thought about that night that Kanda was training. "Quit staring at me beansprout?" Allen heard the annoyance in Kanda's voice when he snapped out of his thought. Allen wrote on the paper on his lap and held it up. {I wasn't staring at you, I was thinking about something.} He took that piece away and wrote on a clean one. Their finder on this mission was named Ren and just like Len he seemed to like to sit on the floor and lean against the door. Allen lifted up the sheet he wrote on and showed it to him. {Anyways what are the details about this mission?}

"What I have heard about this innocence is that it is a sakura tree in the middle of a dark forest."

"Another plant…." Kanda said with annoyance.

'What is with us getting the missions that deals with deadly plants?' Allen thought. Ren continue.

"There have been rumors from the locals that the tree can make anyone immortal or give them the powers of a god. Many have ventured to see if it either true or believe it was true, but those who entered the forest never came back." Both Ren and Kanda watched as Allen wrote on the paper, he lifted it up.

{How many?} The finder looked thoughtful.

"I heard about fifteen, twenty the most." Allen looked surprised by the amount.

"You would think they would have learned from the first three to five times." Kanda grunted obviously annoyed by the fact that it might turn into a rescue mission. Allen wrote something down and showed it to the both of them.

{The promise of immortality and/or power can change a person almost instantly.} The finder nodded in agreement. Kanda just glared at him and looked away, turning his attention to the scenery out of the window. Allen huffed and turned to the finder. He looked at him waiting for him to continue and getting the hint the finder said "That is all." Allen looked away from Ren and out the window like Kanda did and watched the scenery go by. It wasn't until a few hours later that they arrived at Chiaridiluna. They got off the train and looked at their surrounds. Most of the area had ponds and a lake here and there. 'This town should be called the town of water than the of the moon.' Allen thought. He had a second quick flashback of Kanda and he shook his head.

"Walker-san are you coming?" he heard the finder call to him. He looked up and saw that Kanda and Ren left without him. He rushed to catch up to them. They arrived at the hotel they would be staying at and checked in. As usual they had their separate rooms and again they agreed to meet up in Kanda's to go over the plans to get the innocence.

"I want to go to the forest tomorrow evening. I want to get more information on the forest before we head in." Allen nodded and the finder had no problems with it. Kanda turned to the finder. "I want you to stay here just in case something happens to us, so you can contact Komui." The finder nodded again. Allen wrote on the paper he had and stood up. He showed them the paper.

{If that's it I'm going to bed.}

"That's all I got to say, no arguments about the plan this time beansprout?" Allen glared at him then left the room, leaving a confused Kanda in his wake.

Allen went into his room and shut the door behind him. He jumped onto his bed looking up at the ceiling. There was a knock on his door a few minutes later. Allen looked at the door and was surprised by who it was. 'Kanda!'

"You awake Beansprout?" he heard him ask. It was dark in the room since he didn't light a candle so he stood up. "Good there something I want to show you." With that Kanda left the door way and Allen followed him. They walked out of the inn and started to walk through the town.

'I wonder what he wants to show me.' Allen was very puzzled by Kanda's behavior. They walked out of town and into the fields of ponds and lakes. Allen looked up at the dark sky and noticed that the moon was behind a cloud. Kanda stopped in front of a big pond and Allen noticed that the ponds were almost around them, except from were they walked from of course. Allen looked at Kanda confuse as of the reason why he brought him out here. Kanda notices the look.

"Be patient," was all he said. They waited for a while but nothing happened. Allen was about to walked away when the cloud moved away from the moon. The moonlight hit the lakes and all of them started to glow. Allen looked around astonished by the sight. He looked at Kanda and Kanda looked the same as the night he saw him training but more bright. Kanda noticed him staring.

"What?" he asked. Allen blushed, shook his head, and looked away.

'This can't be happening….I like Lenalee not Kanda….LENALEE NOT KANDA!' Allen looked back to Kanda and saw that he was looking into the pond. The light reflected off the water and his Kanda's grey eyes, making them light up. Kanda looked up and saw that Allen was staring at him again.

"Let's go back. Tomorrow is going to be busy." Allen nodded and followed Kanda back to the inn. They were at Kanda's door when Allen stopped Kanda going in. "What is it?" Kanda looked confused. Not an expression Allen sees every day. He reached into his pocket, but realized that the paper he had in it fell out.

'Probably when I jumped onto the bed,' he thought annoyed. Allen grabbed Kanda's hand surprising him in the process. {T-h-a-n-k f-o-r s-h-o-w-i-n-g t-h-a-t. I-t w-a-s b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l.} He spelled out on Kanda's hand. Kanda just nodded and went into his room. When Kanda's shut Allen went into his own room to sort out his thoughts a little bit and went to bed.

The next morning he was awoken when the sunshine went through the window and brightened up his room. He sat up from his bed and yawned. He put his jacket on and walked out the door. When he walked by Kanda's door it opened. "Hey beansprout get some breakfast. Today is going to be a long day." Allen just nodded and went down that stairs. After eating some breakfast, Kanda and Ren went out to town to get information about the forest. Allen went to the fields that Kanda took him to last night since he won't be much help with the information gathering.

'I guess now I know why this town is called Chiaridiluna.' Allen walked around for a while and when it came to noon he went back to the inn. He sat on a chair in his room that was next to the window. His door opened a few minutes later and Kanda walked in.

"I'm heading out." He said and Allen got up and followed him, making sure he had his paper with him this time. They reach the edge of the forest a few ten minutes later. "Ready?" Kanda asked him. Allen nodded and they proceeded in.

Allen got his paper and wrote {Do you know where we are supposed to go?}

"Yeah." And they continued walking. It was dusk when they came upon a clearing with a giant sakura tree in the middle of it.

Allen wrote {What now?}

"Find out where the innocence is and get it."

{But Ren said that it is inside the tree and the last time I checked this tree doesn't have a door.} As they argued it grew dark and something began to shine in the trees. Kanda and Allen stopped arguing and looked. The glowing things they have discovered where crystal like structures and closer look to both of their dismay, there were people in them.

{What are we going to do?}

"The innocence comes first." Allen glared at him. "Look if we find the innocence they might be freed okay." Allen nodded and they turned back to the tree. They notice that, that too was glowing. The sakura bloomed and a few petals fell on the forest floor. They ignored it until Kanda watched the petal change into the same type of crystal that the people are incased in. "Allen, be careful not to touch or be touched by the petals." Allen looked at him and Kanda nodded to the petal that just changed. Just then a whole bunch of flowers fell and headed towards Allen. He jumped back, barley dodging them.

'Activate,' Allen thought and him innocence activated. Kanda drew Mugen from its sheath. Bigger petals went flying at them and Allen dodged why Kanda sliced them up. They stopped next to each other. Allen touched Kanda's shoulder to get his attention. When Kanda looked at him Allen nodded at the trunk of the tree.

"How do you suggest I get there?" Kanda said annoyed. Allen lifted up his arm and nodded at the trunk again. "I see. Okay." Kanda lifted up Mugen charged forward with Allen behind him. "Underworld Insects." The demon like bugs went through another wave of petals. Kanda didn't notice until to late that another wave came at him from his right. Allen saw it and blocked it, turning most of his innocence into crystal. Taking the opportunity Kanda dash forward and cut the tree trunk in half. The remaining flowers in the air fell to the ground. A few minutes later all that was crystallized shattered. When the crystal was gone off from his innocence he inactivated it. He looked at Kanda and saw that he was crouched down. He was worried for a second until Kanda stood up and faced him, with the innocence in his hands. He sheathed Mugen and walked up to Allen. "Let's head back." Allen looked at the others and Kanda said "They'll find a way out." Allen nodded and head back. When they reached Kanda's room, they stopped walking. Allen knew that Kanda was going to tell them when they were going to leave. "We're going to leave tomorrow morning," was all he said. He walked into his room and shut the door behind him. Allen sighed and went to his own room to sleep.

Allen was awaked by someone shaking his shoulder. "Beansprout wake up it's time to leave." Allen opened his eyes and was greeted by darkness. He grabbed Kanda's hand, which was still on his shoulder.

{I thought you said that we are going to leave in the morning.}

"It is morning beansprout."

{But it's still dark out.} Allen protested.

"No it isn't. The sun is up are you bli…" Kanda stopped talking when he saw the look on Allen's face.

{Kanda is the window open?}

"Yeah."

{I can't see the light…..I can't see anything} Allen let go of Kanda's hand and put his own over his eyes to check to see if they were open. They were. And Allen can feel the sun's warm light hit him. He let the realization sink and all he could was sit there in disbelief. He had become blind.


	5. The Feeling

_I want to say your name_, hear your voice and see through the darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own -Man……A girl can wish though.

**Hey Aura here. I would like to thank those who stayed with me up to this point. People like MidnightEmber, MitarashiiDango, and everyone else that reviewed my story. It's thanks to you guys that I continued this story. Well enough of my babbling let the chapter begin.  
_________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter five: The Feeling

Kanda and Allen were on the train heading back to HQ. After discovering that Allen was indeed blind Kanda called Komui. After telling Komui the situation he ordered them to come back no matter what and immediately depart. Kanda agreed and hung up the phone. A few minutes later they boarded the train and here they are, five minutes into the ride back. Allen was sitting across from Kanda with his eyes closed and head down. Kanda admits that he is worried about Allen. It wasn't until recently that he had some feeling for the exorcist, not that he will admit it out loud. When you ask? About the time he lost voice. He somewhat misses him yelling at him about calling him beansprout. He also hates to admit that he misses Allen smile. 'I hope that we figure out what to do soon,' Kanda thought turning his attention to the passing scenery. As for the finder Ren, he is sitting in the hall next to the door. He decided to come with them just in case Kanda needed help with Allen. Back inside the cabin Kanda saw Allen lift his head up. He turned his attention to Allen and it looked like Allen was about to speak, but stopped. Kanda stood up and sat next to him. Feeling the seat move next to him Allen lifted up his hand. Kanda knew he wanted to tell him something, so he grabbed it. Using his hand Allen spelled out, {Kanda what am I going to do? I'm useless now that I can't see.} Kanda frowned.

"You have your other senses. You can use those."

{How?} Kanda gripped Allen's hand reassuringly.

"I can train you to use those senses if you want me to." Kanda looked into Allen's eyes. They have turned glassy and don't hold a sparkle in them anymore. Kanda watched as Allen wrote on his hand again.

{Why are you helping me? The last time I checked you despised me.} Kanda closed his eyes. He wanted to know the answer to that answer as well. Instead he said "So that you still be useful to the order." {I see….} Allen lets go of Kanda's hand and turned away. Is it just him or did Allen look disappointed with his answer. Allen should know him by now. 'Unless…' Kanda dismissed that thought. There was no way that Allen liked him, at least not in that way. Kanda stood and went back to his seat. This is going to be a long day.

Allen leaned back against the seat. He closed his eyes and went through his memories of the past few days. The one that jumped out of them the most was when Kanda took him to show him the lakes and ponds. Oh how he longed to see Kanda like that again. Knowing Kanda though, he didn't like him in that way. When they left town and Kanda helping him get onto the train he accepted the fact that he did like Kanda. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

The rest of the train ride was completely silent as was the rest of the way back to HQ. Allen and Kanda were greeted by a lot of concerned exorcist and scientists when they got back though. "Allen-kun are you alright?" he heard Lenalee ask. Kanda frowned. 'What kind of idiotic question is that? You should know by look at him.' Allen nodded his head to Lenalee's question. "Come on my brother wants to see you." Lenalee said. She was about to grab his hand until Kanda grabbed it before her. She looked at him surprised.

"I'll lead him, just in case he trips or something." He explained. Allen smiled at the touch. Noticing the smile Kanda blushed. Wait he blushed. 'What the hell is happening to me?' he thought. Sighing he started to walked with Allen next to him. On the way to the office they encounter Lavi.

"WELCOME BACK YU!" he shouted in greeting. Kanda looked at him annoyed.

"Not now baka usagi," was all he said and continued to walk, leaving a very confused Lavi behind him. They reached Komui's office a minute later. Not even to bother knocking Kanda burst through the door surprising Kanda and Reever. Get his composure back he greeted them.

"Welcome back Allen-kun, Kanda-Kun." Kanda showed Allen where the couch was and Allen sat down. Kanda turned to them obviously upset.

"Have you found anything new about the powder, like let's see, a way to cure the beansprout?" Komui and Reever looked at each other then turned back to Kanda shaking the heads no. Kanda took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Then there is no other choice than to hunt down the stupid Akuma that did it to him." Komui and Reever looked at each other again then back to Kanda….again.

"But that can take weeks, no months." Komui said. Kanda shook his head.

"I got a plan." Everyone looked at him with surprise. What happened the past few weeks that made Kanda care about Allen so much? Kanda reached into his coat and pulled out the innocence that they got on the mission. "We use this." Komui got where he was going with this.

"You want to lure out the Akuma using that innocence." Kanda nodded.

"What makes you so sure that the same Akuma will show up?" Lavi asked doubtful.

"Because of what it said before we came back from that one mission. See you later. Meaning that it will want to see us again, but knowing the earl he won't allow it unless there is an innocence involved."

"Are you planning to go by yourself?" Komui asked. Kanda nodded. "I see. When would you like to leave?" Kanda almost jumped in surprise when Allen grabbed his coat. Allen grabbed his hand and spelled out {I want to go with you!} Kanda sighed. He turned back to Komui.

"I guess in a few days since he wants to go with me." Allen smiled in triumph. Allen stood up indicating that he wants to leave. Kanda led him to the opened door and walked of the room.

"That was…odd." Lavi said not really believing what he has been seeing. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I suggest that we start training right away so we can leave soon." Kanda said to Allen as they headed to the door that led to the outside towards the forest. Allen nodded in agreement. When they reached the edge of the forest they stopped and faced each other. Kanda started to explain what each sense he still had left can be used in a fighting situation. It wasn't until dusk that Kanda actually started to instruct Allen to do most of the basic things. "Concentrate. Listen for any movement." Allen concentrated. The wind blew rustling the leaves of the trees. It continued like this for a few minutes until he heard a very soft almost silent of crunching leaves. The crunching stops behind him and then there was a fast swish of wind that was heading towards his head. Instinctively Allen turned and lifted his arm as if blocking an attack. Instead he felt a gentle touch on his arm. Kanda grinned at how fast he reacted. "Good." Allen grinned. While doing more exorcises Kanda thought about his feelings towards Allen. 'With the things that has happens I don't see the reason why I didn't some sort of feeling for him,' Kanda was interrupted with his thought when he was knocked down to the ground. He looked at Allen who was panting from exhaustion. He smiled. "I guess I really like him after all."


	6. The Oblivion

_I want to say your name_, hear your voice and see through the darkness

Disclaimer: -Man belongs to the person who created it, who is not me. -

**Thanks for sticking with me since the beginning. Sorry it took so long. I want some rest and relaxation after Jafax and wasn't expecting to take the entire week off. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter. On with the chapter!  
____________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter six: The Oblivion

The first day went quicker than Kanda anticipated. His training with Allen is going well, Allen was a quick learner. If things go on like they are then they can leave sooner than they planned. Allen left and went to the cafeteria with Lenalee to eat with the others and since then Kanda has been training by himself. He practiced a few combo moves and stances. He takes a deep breath and stepping forward, swung Mugen. Kanda heard footsteps and he stopped and faced the direction that they were coming. To his surprise it was Allen and Lenalee. Next he noticed that Allen was caring a try. "Allen-kun thought you might be hungry so we brought you some food. We got you soba since that is the only thing we see you eat." Lenalee said guiding Allen to Kanda. "We would have brought you tea, but we thought we might drop it." Allen lifted the tray up to Kanda. He sheathed Mugen and accepted the tray.

"Thanks." Allen grinned.

"Well I should get back inside; do you want to come Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked. Allen shook his head. "Okay, see you later." Allen nodded and she walked away. Kanda sat down and broke his chopsticks apart. Allen sat across of him with his eyes closed enjoying the breeze. Kanda watched him as he ate, but he never moved. When he finished a few minutes later he put the tray down. Hearing the noise Allen opened his eyes and turned to him. Kanda looked deep into his eyes.

'It's as if I'm staring into a deep abyss,' he thought. He stood up. "Do you want to resume training?" he asked him. Allen nodded and stood. Kanda unsheathed Mugen and they begun.

It was dark by they time they stopped to rest. Kanda leaned his back against a nearby tree, sitting down. Allen was on his back lying down; trying to catch his breath. "Hey beansprout." Allen sat up. "We are going to leave tomorrow afternoon okay." He nodded and stood up. Kanda stood up and sheathed Mugen. He walked up to Allen and touched his arm. "I'll guide you." When Kanda was about to walk Allen stopped him. "What is it?" Allen grabbed Kanda's hand. {The tray.}. Kanda sighed and grabbed the tray from the ground. He handed it to Allen and they started to walk back to HQ. After they dropped off the tray at the cafeteria Kanda led them to Allen's room. They parted ways after Allen spelled good night. Kanda heard Allen's door shut and hoped that he didn't run into anything to get to his bed. A few minutes later he arrived at his room. Once inside he put Mugen next to his bed within hands reach and lied down. After a few minutes he drifted off to sleep.

Back at Allen's room he has successfully made it to his bed without tripping over anything. He careful laid down on his bed and relaxed, closing his eyes. 'Tomorrow is the big day,' he thought with a sigh. He went through his memory of the things that happened to him up to this point. How all these bad things started, how weird Kanda has been acting, how his feeling for Lenalee changed. He sighed again. He decided he would sort these feelings out more tomorrow as they were on the train. He let the sounds of the night lull him to sleep.

Allen was awoken by the sun's heat as it came into his room. He sat up and yawned, stretching. There was a light knock on his door. A few seconds later he heard the door open. "Allen-Kun?" he turned his head in the direction of the voice. "Good morning," Lenalee greeted and he heard her footsteps get closer to him. He nodded his head in greeting. "I heard that you are leaving today. He nodded his head and stood up. "Well I guess we should head to the cafeteria then." Allen felt her hand touch his arm and she lead him out the door. She shuts it and they headed to the cafeteria.

"Ah! Morning Allen," they were greeted by the hyperactive redhead as they walked in. Lavi grabbed Allen's arm and dragged him behind him, making Lenalee lose her grasp. They suddenly stopped and Lavi pushed Allen down on a bench. Allen could smell different types of food in front of him. "I got you all of your favorites….and it was a lot." Lavi reached forward and dragged the first dish to Allen. "It's pizza," Lavi said. He thought he should start with something simple for now. Allen looked at him thankful and started to eat. When he finished everything off, he heard the doors of the cafeteria open. "Ah morning Yu!" he heard Lavi say. He turned his head to where he heard the doors open.

"How many times do I have to say not to call me that baka usagi." Came the familiar growl. Allen listened as Kanda's footsteps came closer to them. They stopped and he could feel Kanda looking down at him. "Remember beansprout, noon." And he walked away.

"Someone didn't wake up on the right side of the bed this morning." He heard Lavi chuckle beside him. Allen stood up. Noticing this Lavi stood up as well. "Where do you want to go?" Allen grabbed his hand. {My room.} Lavi led him out of the cafeteria and to his room. He left Allen alone and he sat next to the window. He felt the sun's rays hit him and he longed to see nature again, to see Kanda again. His thoughts wandered to back to Chiaridiluna and the glowing water. 'Now that I think of it, Kanda never said where we are going.' He realized. He shrugged it off. 'Kanda knows what he is doing….I hope.' He felt something land on top of his head and realized that it was Timcampy. He smile faintly and rubbed the top of its head. Timcampy lifted off his head and landed on his lap. Allen didn't know how long he sat there petting Tim, but he must have been there a while since there was a knock on the door. The door opened and the sound of boots walked up to him.

"It's time to go," he heard Kanda say to him. He looked up to where the voice came from. He nodded his head in understanding and stood up, forcing Timcampy to fly from his lap. Kanda gently grabbed Allen's arm. "Let's go." With that he led him out of the room.

They were on a train a few hours later. Allen was leaning against the wall next to the window with his eyes shut, enjoying the peace and quiet other than the noises of the train. Timcampy flew onto his lap and Allen resumed petting it like he was earlier. He smiled. He wished that things would stay this peaceful with all his senses back, but knew that they won't. Ren the finder was back with them doing his usual sitting out in the hall routine. There was a knock from the door and the finder asked where they were going. "To Roses," was Kanda's response. Allen looked up at the direction the voice came from. He wasn't sure whether he should be surprised or not. When Kanda saw Allen's confused look he explained that, that was the only place he could think of. They arrive at Roses a few hours later. Allen knew it was dark by the time they got there since he could hear the crickets when they stepped off the train. They ended up with the same rooms as they had last time. "Get some rest we start tomorrow." Kanda told him as he shut the door. Allen found his way to the bed and sat down. He took off his jacket and hung it on one of the bed posts. 'Well, Maybe after I get my sight and hearing back we could go back to the lakes and ponds in Chiaridiluna like we did back then.' There was a knock on his door and it opened. He smelt food as the person came closer to him.

"I brought you some food Walker-san." Ren placed the tray next to him. "It's pizza."

'Pizza again….. I guess I should be thankful since there is less chance of making a mess.' He listened as the finder's footsteps walked away from him and the little click when his door was shut. 'After this I should get some sleep.' He took a slice and bit into it.

In Kanda's room next door he heard the finder walk by his room. He was sitting on his bed with Mugen leaning against the wall next to the bed. He had his window open so his room let in a cool night breeze as the wind blew softly. He shifted into a lying position and shut his eyes. Unwillingly he drifted off to sleep.

Back in Allen's room he finished eating and placed the tray on the floor. Like Kanda he too opened his window to let in the cool night air. His hair shifted as a cool breeze came in. Timcampy was sitting on the windowsill with its wings stretched out. He let nature's lullaby put him to sleep.

Kanda was woken by the bright sun rays as they entered his bedroom window the next morning. He sat up annoyed that morning came so quickly. He stood up and grabbed his jacket, putting it on. After that he grabbed Mugen and strapped it to his waist. He walked out of his room and walked to Allen's door. He knocked and after waiting a few seconds opened the door. He saw that Allen was still in bed sleeping soundly. "Hey beansprout time to get up." No reaction. "Hey wake up it's time to go." Still no reaction. Kanda sighed getting more annoyed by the minute. "Hey get up." He started to shake Allen by the shoulder. Finally Allen opened his eyes and looked up at him. "It's time to head out." He just sat there. "Hey I said it's time to leave." He pulled Allen off the bed surprising him.

{What was that for?} Allen angrily spelled out.

"I told that it is time to…." Kanda paused. 'Wait, I yelled at him to get up and told him that we are heading out yet he is upset about me pulling him out of bed. Something isn't right here.' He grabbed Allen's hand and spelled out. {Did you hear a word I said?} Allen looked at him confused.

{What do you mean you just suddenly pulled me without warning and shook me awake without a single word.} Kanda realized what was happening.

{Allen I was yelling at you that it was time to go.} The look on Allen's face told him that he came to the same conclusion as he did. The door flew open and Ren walked in.

"Is something wrong I heard shouting!" he looked at both of their expressions and got his answer. Kanda turned to him.

"Yeah something is wrong alright. You need to take Allen back to HQ." the finder looked at him confused.

"Why?" He turned to the finder.

"Allen lost his hearing."


	7. The Words I Couldn't Say

_I want to say your name_, hear your voice and see through the darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, the gods that made it do.

**Yay! Chapter seven has finally arrived. I thank those who did reviews and the music that kept me going. Things are starting to heat up as Kanda and Allen figure out that things aren't going to be as easy as they hoped. And so much for Allen's plan for peace and quiet. Anyways, on with the chapter.  
_____________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter seven: The Words I Couldn't Say

Allen sat on the bed in dismay. Not only can't he see or talk; now he can't even hear Kanda's voice. 'I am a little afraid to find out what will happen next if we don't find that Akuma soon.' He felt Kanda grab his hand. Allen opened his hand up to see what he wanted.

{I'm asking Ren to take you back to HQ.} Allen's eyes widen and he shook his head.

{I want to go with you.} Even though Allen couldn't hear it Kanda sighed.

'Why is he always so stubborn?' Kanda stood up and faced the finder. "Go call Kanda and tell him the current situation." Ren looked at Allen.

"Do you still want me to take Walker-san back to HQ?" Kanda shook his head.

"No, he'll just fight both of us off until we agree so might as well not bother." Ren nodded and walked out of the room. Kanda turned back to Allen. Without his hearing and sight Allen, though he hates to admit this, is a little useless. 'I guess I'll just have to face that Akuma along then.' He turned and started to walk towards the door when he felt a little tug on his jacket. He turned and saw that Allen has felt the vibrations of him walking towards the door and knew that he was about to be left behind. Kanda grabbed his hand.

{Fine you can come, but the finder is coming with us to keep an eye on you.} Allen nodded in agreement. Kanda led Allen out of the room and went down stairs. He found the finder just getting off the phone.

"They know the situation." He told Kanda. He notices Allen beside him holding onto his jacket.

"He's coming with us and I want you to keep an eye on him." Kanda and Allen walked past him and he rushed to catch up with them.

A few minutes later Allen was greeted by the smell of roses. {Is this it?} Kanda looked down at him.

{Yeah. I'm going to let Ren take care of you now} he handed Allen off to Ren and pulled out the innocence. 'I hope this works.' They waited for what seemed to be forever when there was a sudden rumble from the earth and a loud explosion.

"Ah it's you two again," said a voice that echoed. A second later the Akuma that they have been searching for appeared in front of them. "I was wondering if I ever saw you again." It looked at Allen. "I see that the powder worked." Kanda unsheathed Mugen. The Akuma smiled. "Oh, you want to have fun, okay." The Akuma jumped up and rushed to the cave where they fought the blue rose.

"Stay here." Kanda ordered the finder and ran after it. The darkness of the cave didn't stop him once he got in. he listened to the noises that the Akuma made and followed. They reach the clearing with the light flowing in from the roof. The Akuma stopped at the center of the room directly under the light.

"Ah only you?" the Akuma looked like it was disappointed.

"I'm enough for you." Kanda lifted Mugen and attack.

Back outside Allen was worried. He couldn't feel any vibrations from the ground which meant that Kanda and the Akuma left and went to a different area. {Where did they go?} He asked the finder. Ren looked down at him and saw the worry on his face.

{Into a cave.} He answered. A look of surprise appeared on Allen's face.

{Take me there.} Allen demanded.

{But Kanda-san said to stay here.} Allen gave him a death glare. {Fine, but explain to Kanda-san that you are the one that insisted.} With that Ren led him to the cave entrance. As they got closer Allen felt vibrations, they were soft at first, but they grew stronger with each step. {This is as far as I'm taking you.} The finder spelled stopping at the cave's entrance. Allen let go of the finder and ran inside. The finder started to shout at him, but then remembered that he couldn't hear him, so he ran in. Allen followed the vibrations as the got stronger he knew that he was close. He felt the earth shudder violently and knew that there was a large explosion. He was suddenly stopped by a hand on his arm. {What are you doing here?} Realizing that it was Kanda, he relaxed, but was only tugged away from a large vibration close to him. {Never mind. I'll just have to protect you until that stupid finder gets here.}

Kanda was very annoyed. While he was dodging an attack made by the Akuma Allen runs in. 'Stupid beansprout,' he thought as he went to his side.

"Oh I get to play with the both of you after all," the Akuma said grinning. It charged forward and Kanda dodged, pulling Allen with him. When their feet hit the ground Allen activated his innocence. The Akuma attacked them and Kanda dodge cursing as Allen dodged in the opposite direction. The Akuma turned to Allen and attacked him next, leaving a big cut on his right arm. Allen winced and attacked the Akuma. It dodged his attack, but dodged right into Kanda's Mugen. It screeched and turned to him. "Stupid exorcists!" It attacked Kanda, but didn't realize that Allen was behind it and he left claw like marks on its back. Kanda went to Allen's side. He grabbed his hand and quickly spelled {How are you doing this.} Allen grinned.

{I can feel the vibrations whenever anything moves.} There was a little shudder as the Akuma landed on the ground.

{When I let go of your hand, jump forward very fast and use cross grave. Go it?} Allen nodded. They waited a few minutes waiting for the Akuma to attack them when it did Kanda let go of Allen's hand and they charged forward. "Mugen, Return of Apocalypse, Underworld insects [First Illusion]" The demon insects erupted from Mugen at the same time as Allen's cross grave attacked appeared. As the two attacks combined and hit the Akuma screamed and vaporized leaving nothing, not even dust, behind. Allen inactivated his innocence. Kanda sheathed Mugen and turned to Allen. He looked into his eyes and saw the same glass look in them. 'I guess that the effects will wear out instantly.' He thought as he grabbed Allen's hand. He led Allen through the cave and ran into Ren on the way. He gave him the 'You are so dead' look and continued to walk with Ren unwilling followed. When they reach outside it was dark making them realize that they were in there longer than anticipated. They walked through the fields of roses back to town. They entered the in a few minutes later. Kanda turned to the finder and told him to tell Komui that the Akuma is gone and they are going to come back the next day. Ren nodded and walked away. Kanda led Allen to his room and once he was in he went to his own room next door. He took Mugen off and placed it next to his bed. Then he took his jacket off and hung it off one of the beds posts. He lied down on the bed and sighed. He closed his eyes and almost drifted off to sleep until he remembered Allen wound that he got from the Akuma. He got up from bed and walked down the stairs. He found that the innkeeper was still up and asked him for some bandages and a bowl of hot water and a cloth. The innkeeper got him the supplies and Kanda headed back up stairs. He walked to Allen's room and opened the door. He found Allen sitting in a chair next to the window. The window was open letting in the cool night air and a night lullaby. He walked up to him and touched his shoulder startling him. {It's okay. It's just me.} Allen relaxed.

{What is it Kanda?}

{I came to wrap up that wound that you got.} Kanda stepped in front of him and gently pulled Allen's right arm to him, causing Allen to wince. {Sorry.} Allen smiled at him accepting his apology. Kanda cleaned the wound with the water and cloth. After looking it over he wrapped it up with the bandages and placed the water on the end table. While Kanda set the water on the end table Allen carefully walked to his bed and sat down leaning against the wall. When Kanda turned around he noticed that Allen moved and walked to his bed. He took Allen's hand and spelled {I should leave so you can get some sleep.} Kanda was about to let go of Allen's hand when Allen pulled Kanda onto the bed with him. When Kanda was sitting on the bed shocked, he pulled him into an embrace. "Ka…Ka…Kanda…" He barley heard it, but Allen said his name. It has been weeks since he heard Allen's voice and was caught off guard. This was a good sign though. It meant that the effects of the powder were wearing off. Kanda sat there not know what to do.

"What is it Allen?" he asked. When he didn't get a response he thought that the effects are wearing off very slowly and only his voice has returned. {What is it?} Allen's grip became a little harder.

"I-I lo.." he was having troubles saying what he wanted to say.

"Take your time." Kanda wanted to get to bed, but wanted to know the cause of Allen's strange behavior. After multiple attempts Allen couldn't get out what he wanted to say, so he let Kanda go. Kanda stood up and looked at Allen. He looked very flustered that he could say what he wanted to say. Kanda sighed and he left Allen's room shutting the door. He walked into his own and opened the window to cool down the room. He laid down onto the bed and closed his eyes. He cleared his mind of any thoughts and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	8. Forever

_I want to say your name_, hear your voice and see through the darkness

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own -Man. If I did there will be some KandaxAllen in it. XD

**Yay! The Akuma is dead and Allen is getting better or is he….. Just kidding I'm done torturing the two of them for now. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, speaking of which…on with the chapter!  
______________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter eight: Forever

Kanda heard a few soft knocks on his door. Kanda has been awake just a little before the sun rose and wasn't in the mood to deal with the finder this morning. When he opened it to yell at him though he was greeted by Allen. Allen lifted his hand and Kanda put his in it. {Good morning.} He spelled smiling.

{Still can't talk or anything yet?} Allen shook his head no. {I guess yesterday was a fluke then.} Allen shook his head again.

{No, I tried to soon. Maybe if I try later on today, I will be able to talk.} When Kanda was about to spell something Allen's stomach growled.

{First of all let's get you something to eat.} Allen blushed as Kanda led him out of the room. As they were walking through the hall they run into Ren.

"I'm going to take him to get something to eat, go tell Komui that we are going to leave around noon." The finder nodded and they continued walking. They reached the outside and Allen felt the warmth of the morning sun hit his body. Kanda led his through the busy streets to a restaurant just down the street. The walked in and sat down. A girl that looked like she was seventeen greeted them.

"Hello what can I get you." She smiled at them.

"I'll take just water and…" Kanda paused. He reached and grabbed Allen's hand, asking what he wants. After he told him he let go of his hand and turned back to the girl. "He wants pancakes and some orange juice." The girl wrote it down and left them. A few minutes later she brought them their drinks and a few minutes after that Allen's pancakes. Allen carefully ate those and after paying the bill walked out into the busy streets. They walked around town blowing time off until it was time to leave. They met Ren at the train station. The train arrived a few minutes later and the boarded. They sat down in their compartment while Ren sat outside and waited to return to HQ.

It wasn't until dark that they returned to HQ. They were greeted by Lenalee when they walked in and Kanda left to give the innocence to Komui. Lenalee led Allen to his room. Allen walked in and shut the door. He walked over to the window and opened it and he felt Timcampy land on his head. 'I wondered where you went.' He sat down on the chair and Tim flew onto Allen's lap. He started to pet Tim until he heard a cricket. Wait! Heard? He stopped petting time and listened. At first it was a cricket, and then more joined it. He heard the swish of the gentle night breeze, and the rustling of the leaves from the trees. 'Is it another fluke?' he wondered. He sat there and listened for a few more minutes and the sounds never went away. He stood up and Tim flew off his lap as he did. He walked to his bed and laid down. He listened to night's lullaby and fell asleep.

The next morning he heard his door open. 'I can still hear things,' he thought as he sat up. He listened as the footsteps got close to him. {Good morning Allen-kun.} It was Lenalee.

{You know you can talk to me.} He spelled to her.

"You mean you can hear again?" she asked. He could hear the surprise in her voice. He nodded. "Oh, wait until everyone hears about this." She stood up and pulled Allen to his feet. She led him out of the room with Timcampy behind them.

{Where are we going?}

"To the cafeteria. You're hungry right." Allen nodded and smiled. They arrived at the cafeteria a few moments later. He heard heavy footsteps walk towards him. "Morning Lavi guess what."

"You confessed your love to Allen." He heard him say and could tell he was joking.

"Lavi he can hear you." Lenalee yelled at him.

"Whoa! Seriously? Can you hear me Allen?" Lavi asked. Allen nodded his head. "You know I was only joking right?" Allen nodded again. "Wait until Yu hears about this."

"For the last time don't call me the baka usagi and what about the beansprout?" came a familiar growl next to him. Allen was so happy to hear Kanda's voice again, if only he could see him, talk to him.

"Allen can hear you, you know." Lavi said.

"He can? I mean you can?" A little swish of air told Allen that he is now looking at him. Allen nodded once again. He heard Kanda give a little sigh of relief that he could barley hear. "Does anyone else know?" he asked them.

"Only the three of us." Lenalee answered.

"I see."

"Well I guess I should tell everyone." And with that Lavi rushed to the door.

"Wait you baka! We don't even know if the is a fluke or not." Kanda felt Allen tug at his jacket. He looked at him and Allen shook his head.

{I could hear things since last night.} Allen smiled at him.

"I see."

{Now if you would be so kind to lead me to the counter I'm hungry.} Kanda sighed and led him to the counter. After breakfast they took their separate ways. Allen decided to relax a little in his room and Kanda decided to go to the training room. A few hors past and Allen ate lunch and went back to his room. A few hours later when he knew it was dark he went outside, with a little trouble of course. He stopped walking and took a deep a deep breath. "What do you want beansprout?" he heard Kanda ask not to far away from him. He turned to the voice and shook his head. He sat down where he was standing and shut his eyes, loving the night breeze. He listened as the small swishes of air came when Kanda swung.

'I could get use to this,' Allen thought sighing in content. He opened his eyes and to his surprise he saw blurred shapes. He shut them and opened them again. The blurred shapes were still there. He stood up. Noticing this Kanda stopped training and turned to him.

"Is something wrong?" Allen shook his head and went back inside. He went to his room and closed the door. He saw a yellow blur come through the window and knew that it was Timcampy. He sat down on his bed. 'I think I'm going to bed early tonight.' He lied down and closed his eyes. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he awoke with the sun's bright light coming in from the window. Just like his hearing, his sight became better over night. Now instead of seeing blurred blotches, he can see clearly. He grinned and stood up. He walked to his door and rushed down the hall to the cafeteria.

Kanda was sitting at a table eating breakfast when the doors slammed open. He looked up annoyed that someone would make such noise in the morning. He eyes the door and was surprised to see Allen standing there by himself, with no guide.

Allen looked around and spotted who he was looking for. He ran up to the table whose occupants were Lenalee and Lavi. Kanda stood up and walked over to the table, curious about what was going on. "Morning Allen-kun." Lenalee greeted. Lavi spotted Kanda walking up.

"Morning Yu!" Lavi greeted him in his usual hyperactive voice. Allen turned around and looked Kanda straight in the eyes. Kanda looked into his eyes and noticed that they weren't glassy anymore. They had the sparkle that used to be there before the incident.

"Allen, can you see me?" Allen nodded.

"Ehhh!?" Was Lenalee and Lavi's reaction.

"Since how long could you see? Last night, this morning?" Lenalee asked. Allen lifted his hand and held up two fingers, indicating the second choice.

"At this rate you'll be talking in no time." Lavi said grinning.

"Oh that reminds me, my brother wants to talk to you." Lenalee stated. Allen nodded and okay and after he ate, he went to Komui's office. He knocked on the door and hear Komui say come in. he opened the door and saw that he was doing paperwork for once. He looked up and grinned when he saw that it was Allen.

"Ah Allen-kun long time no see. Is everything back to normal yet?" he asked. Allen walked in and sat down on the couch shaking his head.

"Well I see that you got your hearing back and from the looks of you coming here by yourself you got you sight back. Now all there is to go is your voice right?" Allen nodded. "I guess since things are returning back to normal by themselves that we can stop examining that powder." Allen nodded again and Komui smile grew bigger. "Well that is basically all I wanted. It's good to see you back on your own two feet." Allen stood up. "You are dismissed." Allen nodded his head in good bye and left the room. He walked to his room and shut the door after he got there. 'Maybe I should start my exorcises again,' he thought as he place the chair that was next to the window in the center of the room. The day went on like normal. Nothing exciting or new happened and to Allen that can get boring after a while, though he liked the peace and quiet, he also liked to hand out with everyone, but most of them are on a mission of their own. That night Allen was staring out of his window and was looking at the full moon. The thoughts of the town of Chiaridiluna drifted into his mind. The brightness of the moon making the water glow and Kanda…. Allen smiled at the thought. Allen stood up. He has decided. He walked out of his room and walked to Kanda's room. He knocked on the door.

"What?" came a grumpy reply. Allen opened the door a little surprised that Kanda wasn't training in the training room or outside. He walked in and closed the door. Kanda turned to him. "What do you want beansprout?" Allen walked up to him and looked him straight in the eyes. They stood there in silence for a few minutes. "Tell me what you want or get out of my room." Allen put a hand on the back of Kanda's head. "What are you…..!?" He was silenced by Allen's lips on his. It was a gentle kiss. Strangely enough they were sweet as well as soft. Allen broke the kiss and looked into Kanda's eyes again blushing.

"I…..I…Kanda…I love…you." Allen's voice was soft and Kanda barley heard it. The first words to come out his mouth and those were the ones that he has been trying to say forever. When Allen didn't get any reaction his expression turned into disappointment. He turned and was about to leave when Kanda grabbed his arm and pulled him into an embrace. Allen looked up at him in surprise and when he did Kanda Kissed him back. His surprise melted away and he smiled into the kiss. They broke away and Allen stared at him. "I-I thought that you wouldn't accept me."

"Baka." Kanda embrace tightened. "Who ever said that?"

"Does that mean?" Allen said looking hopeful and praying that it wasn't a trick.

"I love you to." Kanda never thought he would admit this, but there is something about Allen that makes him crack. Tears of happiness appeared in Allen's eyes.

"Does that mean you will stay with me forever?" A faint smile appeared on Kanda lips.

"Forever."

**I love this chapter so much. It is so KAWAII! I enjoyed typing the end and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved typing. So that's the end and I was thinking about typing a chapter that has them going back to the town of Chiaridiluna. Chiaridiluna means something about the full moon, but I can't remember I have to ask the person who gave me the name. Well enough of my rambling. Off to the next fanfic. XD**


End file.
